youth
by Osamu Dazai
Summary: Ini adalah kisah roman picisan. Percayalah padaku kalian akan menemukan kisah seperti ini di ribuan cerita diluar sana. Tapi, ini adalah tentang dua anak laki-laki yang tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Tentang dua anak laki laki yang menemukan cinta. Sehun&Luhan'sstory! please leave a like&coment for supporting me (/'o')/
1. Prologue

**'** **youth**

Ini adalah kisah roman picisan. Percayalah padaku kalian akan menemukan kisah seperti ini di ribuan cerita diluar sana. Tapi, ini adalah tentang dua anak laki-laki yang tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Tentang dua anak laki-laki yang tidak ingin kehilangan masa mudanya. Tentang dua anak laki laki yang menyesal sudah merusak dirinya sendiri. Tentang dua anak laki-laki yang masih berusaha menemukan jati diri. Tentang dua anak laki-laki yang ingin keberadaannya diakui. Tentang dua anak laki laki yang belajar suatu kata baru dalam hidupnya. Tentang dua anak laki laki yang menemukan cinta.

Desclaimer: nama tokoh bukan milik saya, nama ini adalah nama si ululu dan si unyunyu kita (/'u')/ tetapi karakter dan semuanya adalah milik saya. Jika kamu menemukan ada beberapa scene atau konfliknya yang serasa mirip dengan beberapa manga yaoi di luar sana, saya akui saya sering terinspirasi dari sana.

Tokoh : Oh Sehun dan Lu Han. Serta beberapa tambahan nama yang diperlukan akan keluar secara berkala dalam cerita.

Tambahan: saya pengennya pakai satu pov aja tapi masih belum tau nanti kedepannya gimana wkwk jadi mohon maaf jika suatu saat ada part yang membingungkan. Silahkan ditanyakan di kolom komentar.

Oh Sehun adalah nama paling diminati tahun 2016. Selama setahun terakhir, namanya selalu di elu-elukan setiap wanita di kampus. Oh Sehun sendiri adalah mahasiswa semester 3 fakultas Teknik. Dia termasuk dalam cakupan 10 besar dengan indeks prestasi paling tinggi seangkatannya. Sudahlah pintar, Oh Sehun ternyata seperti belum puas dengan pesonanya. Dia selalu tampil dengan style masa kini. Hingga tak jarang dia akan menjadi model untuk majalah fashion yang booming dikalangan para muda-mudi. Tidak pernah ke kampus berlebihan, Oh Sehun memilik untuk naik sepeda gunungnya yang bewarna merah. Bukan menjadi rahasia juga jika Oh Sehun itu selalu digosip dan dikaitkan dengan image badboy yang suka main perempuan. Namanya juga gossip, tentu saja sudahlah menyebar dengan cepat, tapi belum tentu benar sumbernya. Saat ini, gossip yang sedang hangat di kalangan mahasiswi adalah Oh Sehun yang meniduri perempuan kantoran pada saat dia bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah bar kecil di dekat apartemennya. Menurut gossip yang beredar, Oh Sehun kedapatan membawa wanita itu ke kamar vip.


	2. Chapter 1

Oh Sehun adalah nama paling diminati tahun 2016. Selama setahun terakhir, namanya selalu di elu-elukan setiap wanita di kampus. Oh Sehun sendiri adalah mahasiswa semester 3 fakultas Teknik. Dia termasuk dalam cakupan 10 besar dengan indeks prestasi paling tinggi seangkatannya. Sudahlah pintar, Oh Sehun ternyata seperti belum puas dengan pesonanya. Dia selalu tampil dengan style masa kini. Hingga tak jarang dia akan menjadi model untuk majalah fashion yang booming dikalangan para muda-mudi. Tidak pernah ke kampus berlebihan, Oh Sehun memilik untuk naik sepeda gunungnya yang bewarna merah. Bukan menjadi rahasia juga jika Oh Sehun itu selalu digosip dan dikaitkan dengan image badboy yang suka main perempuan. Namanya juga gossip, tentu saja sudahlah menyebar dengan cepat, tapi belum tentu benar sumbernya. Saat ini, gossip yang sedang hangat di kalangan mahasiswi adalah Oh Sehun yang meniduri perempuan kantoran pada saat dia bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah bar kecil di dekat apartemennya. Menurut gossip yang beredar, Oh Sehun kedapatan membawa wanita itu ke kamar vip.

"Demi tuhan, Sehun. Para penggemarmu selalu menanyaiku. Apa benar kamu tidak melakukannya?" Protes seorang pria bertubuh kecil dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Hyung, kalau hyung tidak percaya padaku lebih baik aku langsung ke tempat kerjaku di banding menemanimu ke kantor polisi depan sana." Sehun merubah arah jalannya menjadi menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

"lalu bagaimana bisa gossip seperti itu melebar kemana mana, sehun!" Pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari Sehun itu menarik lengannya, "Jawab aku dulu! Dan jangan berani kau untuk pergi ke tempat kerjamu sekarang."

"Demi tuhan, Hyung. Perempuan itu adalah pacar dari temanku. Ingat Myungsoo? Anak dari paman Jungsuk? Dia pacarnya. Aku disuruh untuk mengangkat pacarnya yang mabuk karena bertengkar dengannya. Dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawanya ke vip seorang diri karena malam itu aku lembur sendiri. Myungsoo yang menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke kamar vip. Duh" Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah bercerita panjang lebar tanpa henti, "Sekarang hyung paham, kan? Jangan tanyakan itu lagi."

"Wow, kau hebat juga bisa bercerita seperti itu." Bukannya menanggapi Sehun, Lelaki malah terkagum dengan cara bercerita sehun.

"Jadi, hyung masih ingin ke kantor polisi? Jam kerjaku sebentar lagi."

"Ah iya! Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau melapor kepada polisi yang lain."

Sehun terus ditarik oleh laki-laki pendek itu menuju ke pos polisi. Dimana laki-laki pendek itu selalu kesana untuk melaporkan kehilangan benda yang tidak benar-benar hilang. Setelah sampai, laki-laki akan membenarkan penampilannya yang tidak pernah berubah itu, lalu masuk sendirian ke dalam pos polisi sedangkan sehun ingin membeli air mineral dari mesin di samping pos polisi tersebut.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapa seorang polisi muda dengan kulit tan.

"Ah selamat siang, Jongin. Aku ingin melaporkan kehilangan benda." Ucap nya dengan mata berbinar, menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Ah anda lagi, Kyungsoo. Tidak bersama Sehun?" polisi yang dipanggil Jongin itu langsung kembali duduk di depan computer untuk menulis laporannya.

"aku besama Sehun, dia sedang membeli minuman."

"Jadi, kau kehilangan apa kali ini?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo

"Hatinya." Jawab sehun dari arah pintu, "dan otaknya."

Kyungsoo hanya melotot tanda mengancam ke arah sehun dan kembali ke jongin yang malah tertawa. "Aku kehilangan dompetku. Tapi pagi ketika aku berangkat ke kampus."

Setelah melaporkan kehilangan milik kyungsoo atau tepatnya alibi yang dibuat kyungsoo agar dapat mengobrol lebih lama dengan Jongin, Sehun berpisah dengan Kyungsoo di parkiran sepeda. Apartemennya dengan rumah Kyungsoo berbeda arah dan setelah ini Sehun harus bekerja.

Sehun tinggal sendiri. Untuk sebagian orang, mereka akan mengira bahwa Sehun terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kehidupan sehun tidak semenyenangkan di novel-novel. Dia tidak hidup untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang. Dia tidak hidup dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Orang tua Sehun ada, tentu saja. Ayahnya seorang pengoper sayuran kepada pedagang di pasar sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang guru. Tetapi mereka tidak tinggal di kota tempat Sehun kuliah. Sehun selalu berpikiran bahwa dia tidak akan maju jika terus menerus berada di desa bersama orang tuanya. Maka dari itu, Sehun bersikeras bahwa dia akan mengangkat derajat keluarganya dan menjadi orang berhasil di kota. Walaupun ayah dan ibu sehun sudah menyanggupi biaya apartemen sederhana dan uang makan sehun, tetapi sehun tidak hanya diam dan berpangku tangan. Dia tabung uang pemberian orang tuanya dan menggunakan uang kerja part-timenya untuk membiayai hidupnya.

Sehun tidak mau dikatakan orang susah. Dia bukan orang susah. Maka dari itu, untuk menutupi pekerjaannya, dia selalu tetap berpenampilan casual saat ke kampus. Pakaian itu tidak didapatkan secara mahal, dia pandai mencari pakaian layak dan tetap terliat keren di pasar loak. Sehun adalah tipe pekerja keras. Bukan berarti dia tidak pandai bergaul, tetapi semua orang sudah takut pada gossip-gosip murahan. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mau menerima sehun sebagai teman.

Sehun bekerja di toko bunga pada hari senin-rabu-jumat dan bekerja di toko roti pada hari kamis dan sabtu. Dan baru-baru ini pada malam senin dan rabu, dia akan bekerja sebagai bartender sampai jam 2 malam. Sedangkan selasa dan minggu adalah hari bebas yang akan dipakai sehun untuk berberes apartemennya atau malas-malasan seharian. Sehun tidak punya jadwal kuliah pagi. Maka dari itu dia aman bekerja sebagai bartender tanpa takut telat masuk kelas.

Malam ini adalah malam ketiganya menjadi bartender. Setelah di hari keduanya bekerja dia langsung mendapatkan gossip, sehun akhirnya meminta kepada manajer untuk bekerja pada bagian laki-laki. Di bar ini, dipekerjakan 2 bartender di setiap meja barnya dan seperti peraturan tidak tertulis, bagian kanan meja bar adalah wilayah laki-laki dan sebelah kanan adalah wilayah perempuan. Tidak diperbolehkannya bersentuhan secara intim di bar ini membuat Sehun berani mengambil pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh pegawai toko bunga tempatnya bekerja.

Sebenarnya sehun ditempatkan di bagian perempuan gunanya untuk menarik minat para pelanggan untuk terus datang, tetapi ternyata setelah pindah ke wilayah laki-lakipun, sehun tetap jadi sorotan utama di bar itu. Managernya jadi tidak perlu merada khawatir.

"Aku pesan minuman seperti biasa." Suara itu selalu datang kemari, sehun tahu itu. Dan hari ini mukanya jauh lebih suram daripada biasanya.

Teman bartendernya memberi tahu pesanan biasa si pelanggan ini dan sehun langsung membuatkannya. Seperti biasa, para pelanggan mencurahkan hati dan bercerita tentang kejadiannya hari ini. Mungkin mereka tidak punya teman yang merupakan pendengar yang baik, pikir sehun.

"Aku habis putus." Ceritanya pada Sehun, "Hei, kau mendengarku?"

"Saya mendengarnya tuan." Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum, melanjutkan mengelapi gelas dengan tisu-tisu tipis.

"Pacarku seorang laki-laki. Dia akan menikah bulan depan."

"Dengan perempuan, tuan?" tanya sehun.

"Tidak. Lucu bukan? Dia menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku jika dengan laki-laki juga?" cerita laki-laki itu.

"Ah begitu?" jawab sehun sekenanya.

"hey, menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya sambil menegakkan punggungnya.

"penampilan anda baik. Pakaian anda juga sangat elegan. Tetapi tidak dengan muka kusut itu, tuan."

"Maksudku, wajahku dan postur tubuhku!"

Sehun meneliti lebih jauh, "Ah, anda manis. Dan maaf, anda lebih kecil dari saya."

"haha.." tawanya miris, "Aku adalah yang mendominasi di hubungan kami. Dia bilang, aku terlalu cantik. Dia tidak ingin jika dia yang dianggap sebagai pendominasi. Padahal aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

"Saya sangat prihatin dengan yang anda alami, tuan."

"Ya.. ya.. terimakasih. Anyway, aku Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau?"

"Aku sehun, oh sehun."

Sehun dan baekhyun kembali berbincang bincang mengenai apa saja. Sampai sehun mengetahui jika Baekhyun dua tahun lebih tua darinya dan sudah bekerja. Baekhyun tinggal tidak jauh dari apartemennya dan sepulangnya dari bar, mereka memutuskan untuk berteman.

Sehun pulang ke apartemennya dengan mengendarai sepeda, tentu saja. Jalanan terlihat sepi karena jalan menuju ke arah apartemen sehun tidak seramai yang ada di film-film. Hanya ada cahaya dari lampu lampu jalan dan minimarket. Tapi ketika sampai di persimpangan dekat apartemennya, sehun mendengarkan langkah kaki yang sedang berlari di belakangnya. Mendengar itu, sehun tidak ingin berprasangka buruk. Dia tetap menjalankan sepedanya dengan santai sampai jaketnya ditarik kuat dari belakang. Sehun menghentikan sepedanya membuat pelaku penarikan jaket itu terjatuh dengan nafas putus-putus.

"ngh… ha… kumohon.."

"Apa?!" tanya sehun ngeri, "Siapa kau?"

Orang yang menariknya itu mengerikan. Wajahnya lebam-lebam dan sebagian tertutupi darah. Bajunya sebagian sudah terkoyak dan kotor seperti baju gelandangan. Dia memeluk sebuah tas dan matanya sayu menatap sehun berharap, "Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu."

"Hah?!"

"Kumohon.." dia menoleh ke belakang, "Bawa aku bersamamu. Mereka sudah dekat."

Orang itu terdengar sangat panik dan matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Tapi Sehun masih berpikir waras, "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Kumohon! Hanya sampai tidak ada yang mengejarku. Hidup dan matiku ada di tanganmu." Mohon orang itu sambil menangkupkan tangannya yang kurus di depan dada.

Sehun sesungguhnya ingin menolak, tapi ketika sehun melihat tangan orang di depannya gemetar ketakutan dan kedinginan membuatnya tidak tega. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, melihat lampu beberapa mobil dan motor datang dengan berbarengan secara sepat. Sehun menghela nafas dan membuka jaketnya.

"Pakai ini dan naik ke belakang. Peluk aku erat erat." Sehun menyerahkan jaket itu, bermaksud untuk menutupi orang itu agar tidak dikenali.

Dengan tidak percaya dan ada sedikit harapan, dia naik di belakang sepeda dan memeluk leher sehun erat ketika sehun langsung mengayuh cepat sepedanya menuju basement apartemen.


	3. Chapter 2

Mungkin curiga, beberapa motor ternyata masih mengikutiku sampai ke basement. Aku beralih menuntun sepedaku dan menyuruhnya untuk turun. Kugenggam tangannya yang kotor dan dingin sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Lalu aku terfikir agar tidak dicurigai, aku malah merangkul orang itu dan kukecup pucuk kepalanya lalu berjalan santai ke arah lift. Sesampainya di lift, ternyata mereka tidak mengikuti kami lagi. Aku segera melepaskan rangkulanku dan membuka hoodie orang itu.

Rambutnya tidak pendek, tapi tidak panjang juga. Kira-kira rambut orang itu mencapai lehernya. Dengan lengan bajuku, kubersihan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari luka di pelipis orang itu. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku pikir dia perempuan. Tapi setelah melihat gundukan di celananya, Aku memastikan bahwa orang ini adalah laki-laki. Wajahnya nyaris tidak terlihat karena tertutup lebam dan darah segarnya sendiri. Dia memegangi siku tangan kirinya sejak tadi, aku harap tangannya tidak apa-apa. Orang itu bahkan memelukku erat sekali tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap laki-laki itu penuh syukur.

"Tidak perlu berterima-kasih. Aku hanya memboncengmu di sepedaku."

Orang itu tersenyum ke arahku, "kau bisa tinggalkan aku disini. Aku akan keluar diam-diam."

"tidak, mereka mungkin masih diluar sana. Kita ke kamar apartemenku. Kita bersihkan lukamu dulu, baru kau boleh pergi." Kata ku sambil terus melihat sudah sampai lantai berapakah sekarang.

Sesampainya di kamar apartemen, aku langsung menyuruh laki-laki itu masuk. Mengambilkannya handuk dan menariknya ke kamar mandi. Laki-laki itu hanya menurut saja ketika aku mendudukkannya di pinggir bathup. Merasa sesama laki-laki, aku langsung saja ingin melepas baju compang camping penuh darah dan keringat yang melekat di badan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan!" cegahnya, "kau mau apa?" Lelaki itu terlihat ketakutan atau mungkin malu. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan padanya tapi aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil shower mandi.

"Tentu saja melepas bajumu. Kita bersihkan badanmu baru akan aku cek dan obati lukamu. Kau akan kesusahan. Cepat kita selesaikan ini lalu."

Merasa sangat berhutang budi, mungkin, laki-laki itu langsung melepas bajunya sendiri dan juga celananya sendiri. Menyisakan celana dalam bewarna hitam yang menutupi kemaluan dan pantatnya secara keseluruhan.

Aku tentu saja merasa normal. Jadi, aku benar-benar tidak ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat tubuh telanjang laki-laki itu. Berkebalikan dengan yang sudah setengah telanjang, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang masih kotor penuh lebam dan darah. Aku melanjutkan meneliti setiap inchi badan laki-laki itu, menyuruhnya berputar dan mencari titik-titik luka yang harus dibasuh pelan-pelan. "Lukamu banyak sekali." Komentarku.

"Maaf." Jawabnya pelan sekali, nyaris tidak kudengar.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku." Aku mulai menyiramkan air mulai dari kepala laki-laki itu.

"ah betul juga. Maaf." Tanganku berhenti mengaliri air,

"Meminta maaflah lagi, maka kau tidak akan aku obati."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Lukamu cukup parah." Aku berkomentar lagi setelah melihat luka sayatan yang cukup dalam di dekat pelipis dan di dekat rahang laki laki itu, "ini harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak. Kumohon jangan ke rumah sakit. Diobati disini saja. Atau tidak udah diobati juga tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya ketakutan. Ketara sekali dari nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah." Jawabku.

Aku membasuh luka-luka itu dengan sangat perlahan. Aku hanya menyiram tubuh laki-laki itu dengan air, tidak menggunakan sabun ataupun shampoo. Lukanya perlu diobati. Darah dan kotoran itu mengalir mengikuti air. Ada beberapa luka sayatan di lengan dan kakinya. Ada luka bakar juga di punggungnya. Sungguh sangat miris melihat badannya sekarang.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk duduk di meja makan, hanya berbalutkan handuk kecil di pinggangnya. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya dan dengan telaten mulai membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka itu. Wajah laki-laki itu bisa dikenali sekarang. Wajahnya manis dengan bibir tipis dan rahang yang tajam. Wajahnya kecil seperti perempuan. Kulitnya putih, tetapi sekarang banyak lebam dimana-mana. Mungkin dia berada dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia juga memiliki rambut bewarna coklat tua yang mulai kasar dan tipis. Badannya sangat kecil dan kurus. Aku bahkan bisa melihat tulang rusuknya.

"siapa namamu?" tanyaku disela keheningan.

"Luhan." Jawabnya sambil merintih sakit saat aku mengobati luka di punggungnya.

"Panggil saja aku Sehun." Kataku

Laki-laki bernama luhan itu mengangguk.

Aku melanjutkan mengobati punggung luhan sampai aku melihat ada bekas sayatan di kulit pinggangnya. Bermaksud untuk mengobati luka itu dan mengangkat tangan kanan luhan untuk menyingkirkannya, tapi luhan malah berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Aku masih memegangi tangan kanan Luhan.

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan air mata, tidak menjawab.

"Apa tanganmu terasa sakit?" tanyaku menyentuh bagian sikunya yang terlihat berbeda dan Luhan terlihat kesakitan.

"Apa sikumu sakit?" tanyaku dan Luhan mengangguk lemah. Lalu aku melihat jari-jarinya yang lemas seakan lepas dari tangannya, "Apa kau bisa menggerakkan jarimu?" dan luhan hanya membalas dengan gelengan. "Oh tuhan! Jangan bilang jika tanganmu patah?" tanya sehun. Luhan hanya diam.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Aku menaruh tangan itu pelan ke atas meja. Melihat keadaan Luhan yang masih menangis, aku langsung berdiri dan mengusap wajahku kasar. Aku tidak menyadari tangan kecil itu patah. Bodohnya aku mengira bahwa itu memang kebiasaan luhan saja memegangi tangannya kemana-mana. Kenapa juga dia tidak bilang jika tangannya sakit?

Aku segera menelepon Kyungsoo yang merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran untuk segera datang ke apartemenku. Aku menceritakan tentang luhan dan kondisi tangannya. Setelah itu kembali ke meja makan dimana Luhan berada. Melanjutkan menutupi luka-luka robek di wajah Luhan dengan kain kasa.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika tanganmu patah?" tanyaku setelah selesai menutup luka itu dengan perban seadanya.

"Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu sampai sejauh ini, sehun. Hanya seperti ini tidak masalah buatku. Aku akan langsung pergi setelah ini."

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Lalu kami dikagetkan dengan bunyi bel yang ditekan berkali-kali. Sehun berjalan santai ke arah pintu dan membukanya, menemukan Kyungsoo yang berkeringat dan nafasnya pendek-pendek.

"cepat sekali, hyung." Sapa sehun. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tubuh ku yang lebih besar darinya itu dari depan pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Aku tahu jika dia pintar, hanya saja orang-orang seperti menganggapnya lemah karena tubuh kecilnya. Kyungsoo sangat senang ketika diandalkan. Makanya ketika aku bilang ada seseorang yang tangannya patah, Kyungsoo akan memakai mobilnya untuk ke apartemenku dan menuju kemari secepat kilat.

"Dimana temanmu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Aku menggerakkan daguku, "Dia di dapur."

Kyungsoo berlari dengan kotak peralatan medisnya. Menemui Luhan yang kondisinya setengah telanjang itu. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan memberi hormat dengan gesture kepala yang di anggukkan pelan. Kyungsoo membongkar peralatannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau memiliki teman setampan dia, Sehun." Komentar Kyungsoo disela memeriksa tangan Luhan.

"memang tidak. Dia orang yang kutemui di jalan satu jam yang lalu." Jawabku sekenanya. Kyungsoo langsung melotot dan menoleh ke arah ku, "kenapa membawa orang asing ke rumahmu, bodoh" kata Kyungsoo tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan malah menggerakan dagu yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera mengobati luka Luhan.

"Aku Kyungsoo" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba bersifat ramah kepada Luhan.

"Luhan."

Kyungsoo melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak kelelahan dan menahan sakit. "Jadi, kenapa dengan luka-luka dan patah tanganmu ini? Apa sehun tahu dan akan kau beritahu?"

"maaf, aku rasa tidak perlu diceritakan. Sehun hanya lewat dan aku memaksanya untuk menyembunyikanku sebentar." Jawab Luhan, "Aku akan pergi setelah kau melihat tanganku. Aku sudah sangat merepotkan."

"Seharusnya memang begitu. Kau harus pergi setelah ini karena aku ingin memarahi sehun, sudah membawa orang asing ke dalam apartemennya." Balas Kyungsoo, "Tapi dengan patah tangan begini, sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan kegiatan.

"Apa-apaan perban di wajahmu ini?" tanya kyungsoo setelah melihat perban panjang di pipi dan pelipis Luhan.

"Lukaku yang ditutupi oleh cairan entah apa oleh Sehun." Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo membuka kembali kasa yang menutupi pelipis dan pipi Luhan dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku membalas tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh! Dia bisa saja!" Kyungsoo langsung mengambil obat yang entah apa untuk disuntikkan ke Luhan lalu dengan cekatan Kyungsoo langsung menjahit luka itu. "Biarkan dia tinggal sebentar. Luka ini parah, Sehun."

"Tinggal? Dimana?" Jawabku.

"Disini." Kyungsoo membereskan peralatannya dan langsung menyelimuti Luhan dengan jaket yang dipakainya. "Dia demam. Pasti karena lukanya."

Aku bangun dari dudukku. "Dia bilang dia akan pergi setelah ini. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Jika memang begitu, kau saja yang membawanya pulang."

Kyungsoo bangun dan memukul kepalaku, "Kau yang membawanya kemari!"

"Dia yang memohon padaku, mana aku tega meninggalkan seseorang seperti di.." aku menghentikan bicaraku ketika suara tubuh luhan menabrak lantai menggema di seluruh dapur. Luhan pingsan dengan kepalanya yang sampai lebih dulu ke lantai.

Aku langsung menghampirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang tetap tenang di sampingku. Ku angkat kepala Luhan dan melihat wajahnya semakin pucat dengan bibir bergetar. Badannya panas sekali.

"Lihat. Dia nyaris infeksi. Biarkan dia tinggal." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan obat dari tasnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara, "Beri dia ini besok pagi dan aku harus pulang. Awasi dia selalu karena dia mungkin orang jahat, jadi kusarankan kau izin dari tempatmu bekerja besok. Dia akan tambah menderita jika harus keluar dari rumahmu sekarang." Dan Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku hanya mendengus. Menaruh kepala Luhan sebentar ke lantai dan menyelimuti badannya dengan handuk di sampingku dan aku langsung berjalan mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke pintu.

"Dia orang asing, Sehun. Ketika dia sadar besok, tanyakan sebabnya dia seperti itu lalu tanyakan dimana tempatnya tinggal dan suruh dia pulang. Jangan biarkan orang asing tinggal di rumahmu." Nasehat Kyungsoo.

"Kau seperti ibuku saja, hyung. Tapi besok pasti kutanyakan, terimakasih."

Aku menutup pintu dan langsung berlari ke arah Luhan. Handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya terbuka dan aku langsung menggendong tubuh telanjang Luhan untuk kubawa ke kamar. Tangannya patah, jadi aku menggendongnya dengan perlahan. Aku menaruh badannya ke Kasur dengan hati-hati karena dia sangat kurus. Aku benar-benar takut jika aku salah meletakkannya maka dia akan patah. Tubuhnya panas dan dia terlihat cemas dalam tidurnya. Karena aku tidak memiliki Kasur besar, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa dan mengambil jaket tebalku karena aku tidak memiliki selimut lagi.

Pagi hari, aku dibangunkan dengan suara dari arah dapur. Aku langsung melompat kaget dan berlari ke sana. Dan aku mendapati Luhan yang mengenakan celana panjangku yang sangat kebesaran di kakinya itu dan bertelanjang dada, sedang memasak sesuatu di dapurku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?"

Luhan pasti kaget, karena badannya berjengit dan langsung menoleh ke belakang sambil mematikan kompor.

"Ah, maaf karena menggunakan dapurmu tanpa izin. Aku ingin membuatkanmu sarapan." Dia berbicara sedikit aneh dan pelan pelan karena luka di pipinya. Luhan terlihat ketakutan dan aku mengintip ke balik punggungnya dan menemukan beberapa kulit telur.

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?" tanyaku lalu mendekatinya. Berniat untuk mengambil alih pekerjaannya, "Jangan! Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Kau duduk disana, mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" teriaknya menahan tanganku.

"dengan kondisi tangan seperti itu?" tanyaku, lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku pengguna tangan kiri. Jadi aku bisa mengerjakan ini!" teriaknya dan kembali menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh padanya dan menemukan pandangan memohonnya, "Kumohon. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih."

Aku langsung menarik tanganku kembali dan melihat ke arah matanya, "Jika begitu, tolong buatkan aku kopi." Kataku dan dibalas dengan senyuman kelegaan di wajah Luhan. Dibarengi dengan anggukan.

Aku menunggu dengan membuka ponselku untuk membaca berita hari ini. Membiarkan luhan dengan segala apa yang dibuatnya di dapurku. Beberapa menit berlalu, kopi itu sudah terhidang di depanku. Aku menatap Luhan yang membawanya sendiri, "Aku tidak tau kau suka kopi pahit atau manis, jadi aku hanya memasukkan satu sendok kopi dan satu sendok gula. Tidak manis dan tidak pahit." Katanya lalu kembali ke dapur.

Aku tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tidak tau jika dia sudah membuat kopi yang sangat pas di lidahku. Satu sendok kopi dan satu sendok gula, tidak pahit, tidak juga manis. Aku menyesap kopi itu dengan pelan. Menikmati aroma menenangkan dari kafein dan menyesapnya pelan pelan. Aku tidak merokok, tapi aku sangat menyukai kopi. Aromanya membuatku tenang. Lalu, sepiring pancake mendarat di samping cangkir kopiku.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat ini dengan satu tangan. Maaf jika rasanya tidak sesuai seleramu." Luhan menghidangkan satu piring lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku menatap pancake yang dilumuri madu itu. Lalu kulihat Luhan seperti menantikan aku untuk mencoba rasanya. Kuambil seiris dan kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya biasa saja, tapi terasa pas di lidah. Aku kembali memasukkan seiris dan menikmati rasa manis dari madu yang ditaruh di atasnya.

"Ini lumayan." Komentarku dan melihat kelegaan di wajah Luhan.

"Syukurlah jika kamu menyukainya." Jawabnya dan menyantap pancakenya sendiri.

Kopiku bahkan sudah habis dan Luhan sedang berusaha untuk mencuci piringnya. Aku membiarkannya melakukan itu dan setelah dia selesai, aku memanggilnya. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan kembali.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanyaku. Luhan menatapku bingung, "Alasan kenapa kau dikejar dan alasan dibalik luka-lukamu ini."

Dan aku melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya, kembali ketakutan.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah ngebaca, ngefav, ngefollow cerita ini'o')/ yang kemarin bilang kalo kependekan juga saya minta maaf ya :( maaf juga ya kalau ceritanya jelek. saya masih belajar soalnya hihihi mohon kritiknya jika ada dan terimakasih sudah sempetin review. walaupun cuma beberapa, they're so mean to me. terimakasih banyak. saya bakalan lanjutin cerita ini, sampai selesai. doakan :3 aniway, ini cerita boyslove. sehun dan luhan gitu, cinta cintaan. yang artinya cerita gay maho homo yaoi. cerita ini nggak bakal punya konflik yang ekstrem kaya bunuh-bunuhan atau dendam-dendaman. cerita ini cuma kisahnya sehun, kisahnya luhan, dan kisahnya sehun dan luhan. saya mencoba supaya cerita ini terlihat sedikit realistis, gitu. wkwkwk udahan dah. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!

btw cerita ini bakalan saya upload di wattpad juga dalam waktu dekat, dengan nama tokoh yang berbeda tapi '-')/ wkwkwk

kalau mau chit-chat sama saya, bisa ke line saja ya idnya: atsaniarn. i would love to chat with youuuuuu3

ditunggu reviewnya yaaaa! muach muach! i bencong you!:*


End file.
